The Flash
by Zoedigg
Summary: A repost from when I was still in swiftshift's account. What really happened to the Fourth Hokage's family after the attack of the nine-tails?


*** author's note***

Hey there guys~! This is not swiftshift, but I'm a friend of his. You will know whose story is whose because I will say so on top XD. You can call me Zoedigg , or simply, Zoe :D this will be my first fanfiction :D Please review, and tell me where I can improve :D I'm always open to criticism :D

***author's note end***

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and some characters may act differently from the original manga or anime.

**Chapter one:**

**Normal POV**

"Minato-sama!"

Minato, the fourth hokage, looked up, irritated by this sudden disturbance. This was an extremely important meeting, and he didn't want to be disturbed by some irritating, weak, and overly flustered chunin who was just an apprentice at medical ninjutsu. In fact, the only thing he would consider a valid reason at this point would be…

"MINATO-SAMA! IT'S… IT'S…"

Minato did need the chunin to finish. He knew what this was about. He promptly stood up and disappeared. He dashed through the streets of Konoha in a yellow flash of light, leaving bystanders and pedestrians bewildered, staring after the yellow ray that was their hokage. After just five seconds, Minato stood at the gates of the Namikaze compound. Gasping for breath, not from exhaustion, but from anxiety, he turned to the nearest person to his right.

"Kushina… where…"

"Main house, Minato-sama, in the bedroom"

He immediately ran towards the main house, rushed up the stairs and through the main hall to their bedroom. Just as he reached for the door, however, he was stopped by a high ranking medical ninja.

"Hokage-sama", he said, blocking the door, "I think it's best if you waited out here."

He wrapped his hand tightly around the hem of his robe. Minato could hear it all. The screams of his wife, the people rushing around the room, and someone calling for hot water. He could hear Kushina, screaming in pain, and gasping for breath. His mind wandered to the pessimistic thoughts. In his mind's eye he saw Kushina lying in a pool of her own blood, here eyes staring up at the ceiling, her lifeless body in—

_No, _he thought, scolding himself, _ it's Kushina. She's strong. She can do this._

He squeezed his eyes shut and loosened the grip on his robe. He was not going to lose her now. Not now. Not when they were finally going to be blessed with a baby. Not today. He looked up at the medical ninja with pleading eyes.

"Please," he begged, "I need her alive… I need my child alive…"

"Hokage-sama… we're doing the best we can." Said the medical ninja, who ushered Minato to a chair beside the door. He sat down, balling his hands into fists, gritting his teeth in anxiety, as he sat and listened to Kushina's screams.

Minato sat and waited silently outside, anxiously waiting for the results. Hours passed, and finally, a medical ninja, who looked extremely exhausted, emerged from the door.

"Hokage-sama" he said, his tired eyes meeting with his.

The fourth hokage froze, eyes locked with the medical ninja's. His fists clenched tighter than ever before. He prepared for the worst.

"Wh- what is it?" was all he managed to say.

The medical ninja's serious faced turned into a smile.

"It's a boy"

Minato jumped. He ran to the door, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks as he rushed towards his wife, grey with exhaustion, but beaming with joy. In her arms, a little bundle wrapped in a white cloth. It was their child.

He wiped tears away as he walked beside Kushina. He grasped her arm and beamed at her through the tears.

"You've been crying" she said, smiling weakly at him.

"Shut up" he said, still smiling at his wife "I'm just glad you're both okay."

Kushina held the child up to Minato, who took him into his arms. The baby smiled as well, his blue eyes fluttering open to look at his father.

"Minato," Kushina said softly, "Isn't he beautiful?"

He looked at his son's piercing blue eyes. The baby wrapped his tiny fingers around Minato's index finger.

"Kushina… he's perfect." He said, gently brushing away a lock of blonde hair from his son's face.

"He looks like you," said Kushina, smiling, "he has your hair and eyes!"

"Yeah, he does, doesn't he?" Minato said, smirking, "handsome and charming, just like his father."

"Jeez" said Kushina, laughing, "must you?"

They both laughed, but eventually the laughter died down. Minato looked at his son again, who was now sleeping soundly in his white blanket. He handed his child back to Kushina, and walked towards the bedroom window. It was a beautiful sunny day. The birds sung a happy tune and the flowers were in full bloom. Konoha was in peace. He smiled.

"So, Minato," said Kushina, "what do we name him?"

Minato looked at his sleeping son. He knew the perfect name.

"Naruto."


End file.
